


No Hiding

by OTPSwanQueen



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Discipline, F/F, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Implied spanking, Meant To Be, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPSwanQueen/pseuds/OTPSwanQueen
Summary: Kady and Julia clash over Julia’s spontaneous insanity. It doesn’t turn out horribly, but there are some rough spots along the way.Short, short, short one shot to satisfy a prompt in my brain.





	No Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything to do with the Magicians. I’m not even gonna pretend this fits into canon storyline. I just wanted to write it, and it is what it is. I hope you enjoy it!

  
Dean Fogg let his hand rest on the doorknob, “Julia, as I’ve told you, I have known you 39 times before this one... you and Kady have just missed ending up together in all of them, but we all know it’s supposed to happen.”

Julia let that sink in for a moment, “Is she angry?”

“I’m not exactly her confidant, you know, having expelled her, but I would imagine so. Restoring your shade was no easy feat the first time, and you nearly gave it away- again... would have, if she hadn’t stopped you- again.”

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, wrapping her arms around them like a wistful child. Seeing Kady was going to be bittersweet.

“Miss Wicker, please leave. I don’t have all day to stand here.”

  
————————————————————————————————

She pushed the apartment door open and walked in with a purpose, but she didn’t really know what it was. Kady looked up at her from her slouched position on couch and sneered, entirely unsurprised at the other woman’s entrance, “Nice of you to show up. How long did you sit in there before you grew the balls to come face the music?”

The shorter woman threw her hands up, “what do you want me to say, Kady? That I’m sorry? Am I supposed to beg for your forgiveness?” She let her hands drop and she slumped to her knees, crawling to the other woman, a mocking tone on her voice, “oh, please, please forgive me.” She knew she had no right to be a bitch about it, but her pride wouldn’t bend quite the way it probably should have. She stopped in front of her friend, her ribs pressed against the woman’s knees.

If the look of angry disgust on Kady’s face didn’t make Julia rethink her approach, the hand that shot out to grip her jaw fiercely started the process. “I have put my ass on the line for you multiple times.” Her voice was low, contained, but dripping with fury. “And you keep finding ways to fuck things up. You keep spitting in my fucking face.” Her teeth were bared. She pulled her hand away a few inches and slapped Julia firmly on the cheek. The woman took it quietly, but she didn’t break eye contact.

Kady leaned back, away from Julia and away from her own rage, running her fingers through her curls with an exasperated sigh, “I shouldn’t have done that.” She wasn’t talking to the other woman. She hadn’t received a real apology. She wasn’t gonna give one and it would be a lie, anyway.

Julia sat on her haunches and exhaled. She hadn’t quite expected her best friend’s anger to be so white-hot. Her cheek tingled and she reached up to rub it. This was fucking stupid. “Kady-“

“Shh. Shut up, Julia.” Kady’s voice was tired, but not mad anymore. She realized she was squeezing her knees against the other woman. It had felt like a betrayal, Julia’s insistence on going against what they had agreed upon... mainly because it seemed to happen again and again. She noticed Julia’s arms were resting casually on her thighs and she clenched up, the intimacy of their position dawning on her at once.

She sighed, “You’re not even going to apologize, are you?”

Julia couldn’t do it. “I had to try it, Kady... I couldn’t just leave it alone if there was any chance it would work.”

“There wasn’t! We all knew it, Julia!” Kady’s anger flared. She was reaching the end of her rope with her friend. She reached down and gripped the shorter woman’s upper arms and shook her in frustration, “Do I have to _make_ you regret this stupid shit you do?!”

The hint of a smirk played on Julia’s lips at that, and Kady saw it.

Ah, so that’s what she wanted. She wanted Kady to step up. Well, it was that or that she thought there was no way Kady could make it happen. “Alright, then.” She growled evenly, letting go of the woman’s arms, and flopping back again. She looked into Julia’s brown eyes and allowed her voice to harden, “If that’s how you want it... that’s how we’ll play this.”

The smirk that had threatened to spill over into a smile was gone. Julia wanted to be belligerent. She wanted to act like none of this bothered her. She wanted to challenge her friend. Wanted to see what she would do... wanted to provoke her. Suddenly, she didn’t feel as confident with her knees on the ground, especially as she watched Kady lift her hands and start forming a spell. She made a few motions and drew two horizontal lines in the air which glowed white, sending them toward the other woman with a flick of her wrist.

As soon as the battle magic hit her, Julia’s breath rushed out of her lungs. A searing pain tore across her backside. She reared up and then dropped her head into Kady’s lap, her eyes welling up immediately. Air came back to her after a few seconds in frantic sobs.

“Noooo, no, no. No hiding.” Kady murmured in a soothing tone as she gathered the soft brown hair into a ponytail and lifted the woman’s head. She motioned once more, drawing a diagonal line, she made sure Julia could see it coming and sent it off. Julia squealed like a little piglet when it hit her. She couldn’t help it. She buried her face in her arms and wanted desperately to rub the horrible sting away, but Kady was holding her there. She couldn’t even wipe her tears as they poured down her face, tickling her cheeks in a really irritating way. The worst part was how she couldn’t catch her breath or pull away.

Once she had composed herself a bit, she cleared her throat and mumbled an apology.

“What was that?” Kady asked again, honestly not having heard.

“I said I’m sorry.” Julia repeated, shifting her weight from knee to knee. She swallowed hard, “I was sorry when I came in here, Kady. I just didn’t know how to say it.”

There were a million things on the tip of the other woman’s tongue, but none of them would come out. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Julia’s. She didn’t care that the woman’s tears salted up her lips, or that she had barely caught her breath... it was beyond time. She felt Julia’s hands roaming over her thighs, up her abdomen... lingering on her breasts before sliding up over her throat to cup her chin.

It became a whirlwind of clothes and hands and lips... Julia had no idea what she was doing, but she learned fast and Kady was as impressed with her as she was with Kady... the woman could write spells with her tongue and they both must have come 3 or 4 times, easily.

They laid naked, tangled up in each other. Kady ran her hand over the mean, maroon red welts on Julia’s ass. It was obvious from the soft yelp from the former hedge witch that it was painful. She bit her lip. She might have gone overboard, but Julia simply snuggled deeper into the crook of her arm.

“Hey,” she whispered, lifting the shorter woman’s chin again, “do you want me to heal those?”

A pained look crossed Julia’s face as she turned over on her back and sighed, “No... I don’t think I would have snapped out of that ridiculous attitude without that. I’ll deal with the discomfort for awhile. I’m just glad it was like that... and not...” she searched for a way to say she was glad it hadn’t been a more drawn out, intimate version of what she ended up with.

“Trust me, I thought about it, but that would have been way too raw for you in the moment.” She rolled over and sat up, looking for her shirt. She slipped it over her head, “but I’ve seen you naked, and I’ve held you while you cried now.”

“Yeahhhhh?” Julia answered, not liking the implication.

“So don’t pull any shit like that again, Jules.” Kady warned, stepping into her crumpled jeans.

“Well, maybe you should make sure you don’t pull any dumb shit, either.”

Kady grinned and looked at her phone. So semi-submissive Julia lasted all of two hours. “Julia, if I ever try to permanently trade my newly-reacquired shade for the power to bring a half-rotten corpse back to life temporarily, you have my permission to do whatever you think I deserve.”

That satisfied the shorter woman and she closed her eyes as Kady went to rummage through the fridge. Everything felt natural and comfortable for now. For once.


End file.
